valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Zalude
Zalude (ざりゅど, Zaryudo) is a character from the Valis series and one of Glames's main generals during the events of Valis III. Biography Zalude was one of Glames's three main generals along with Rogles and Asura. When his master decided to save his world's people (Dark world's people) from the void and prove his power to the gods by taking over the Human world and the Dream world, Glames went to the human world personally and left his generals in the Dark world as a distraction for Yuuko and her companions while he invaded Yuuko's homeworld, Zalude was one of them. After defeating Rogles in the dead's valley, Yuuko and her friends had to cross the Dark world's dessert in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III while in the Mega Drive/Genesis version, they had to cross a technological base in order to advance to Glames's domains, Zalude waited for them at the end of the mentioned areas to fight them. They engaged in battle resulting with Zalude being defeated. Personality Zalude is a confident and rude general. He is highly trustful of his strength and focuses his attention on his strongest opponents, sometimes underestimating others (like when he calls Cham "a little girl"). Aside of that, he is one of the most loyal, powerful and reliable generals of Glames. In Valis IV, he is shown with a comical and clumsy attitude, as a reference of being an extra boss. Abilities In Valis III, Zalude can make many gears appear in the ground and launch them upwards to his opponents. He can also launch bigger gears with his arms sometimes and dash to tackle enemies with his strong body. He is shown to also be immune to quicksand. In Valis IV, he can levitate ilimitatedly and chase his objetives. He can shot the gears that form his tail as boomerangs and make them rotate around him while tackling to make his own tackle even stronger. Appearances Zalude appears in all versions of Valis III as one of the three (two in the MD/Genesis version) main generals of Glames's army. In the PCE-CD/TGCD version, he awaits in the dessert area as the eighth boss and in the MD/Genesis version, he is founded at the end of the technological factory as the fifth boss. Zalude reappears in Valis IV as the boss of the two hidden acts (act-X). His appearance has notable changes, mostly for the lower part of his body that now is a tail formed by his gears. He makes many comical references when he appears in the first act-X. Gallery Glamesarmy1.JPG|Zalude's artwork along with Glames, Rogles and Asura from Valis III Glamesarmy2.JPG|Zalude's artwork along with Glames, Asura and Leigh from Valis III Zaludeartwork2.jpg|Zalude's description from the Genesis manual of Valis III CD_8B035C99-004.png|Zalude along Glames, Leigh, and Asura about to execute Baron Lada and his assistant in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III generais.gif|Zalude along with Rogles and Asura from the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III 269.gif|Zalude and Rogles as seen in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III ZaludePCE1.jpg|Zalude fighting against Cham in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III ZaludeGEN.jpg|Zalude fighting against Cham in the MD/Genesis version of Valis III ZaludePCE2.jpg|Zalude fighting against Lena in Valis IV ZaludePCE3.jpg|Zalude fighting against Lena again in Valis IV Trivia *The environment's characteristics when fighting against Zalude are different between versions. While in the PCE-CD/TGCD version he is fought in a dessert in quicksand, in the MD/Genesis version he is fought in a factory with a normal floor, making the fight easier. *The level where he is the boss also vary between versions. In PCE-CD/TGCD version the level is a dessert while in the MD/Genesis version, the level is a factory. *Zalude is the only boss from Valis III to have differentiated levels between versions. **Although being the boss of different levels between versions, both levels have the same rhithm in their background music but with a different instrumental between versions also. *Zalude's boss fight in Valis III's PCE-CD/TGCD version is the only boss fight in the entire game to have a hidden item in the boss arena (a big heart to the right screen under the quicksand), the only similar instance happened in Super Valis IV when fighting Galgear. *Zalude's name is changed with Leigh's name in their descriptions from the American Genesis manual of Valis III. *Zalude is the only antagonist character aside of Rogles to have reappeared in another sequel of Valis. **Although Zalude is an optional boss thus non-canon, while Rogles is so. *When fighting him in the first hidden act-X, after a while, he will talk making funny dialogue questioning about where are Valna or Cham. After this, the player is transported to the second act-X, where he is fought for real and without interruptions. *The water current in his true fight arena in Valis IV makes the fight harder. Category:Characters Category:Glames's army